Egao No Mahou
|kanji=エガオノマホウ |rōmaji=Egao No Mahou |english=Magic of Smiles |band=Magic Party |song number=05 |starting episode=Episode 49 |ending episode=Episode 60 |previous song=R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game |next song=Fiesta }} Egao No Mahou is the fifth opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Magic Party. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Tv Version Rōmaji= ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni chotto akogareteta tomatta jikan ugokihajimetanda kimi ni deatte kara doushite umarete ikiteru no ka? muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo waraou nakou sunao de ii shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no mahou wo kakeru yo |-| English= If I’m with you Love and dreams can turn magical C’mon, let’s cast the magic of smiles In a powerful world full of problems I yearned a bit for The halted time starts to move after I met you Why are we born and living? I don’t need a difficult answer We’ll laugh, we’ll cry, honest and nice Simple feelings are the most precious On those sad nights Turn overflowing tears into strength C’mon, let’s cast the magic of smiles |-| Kanji= 愛も夢もキミとならば マジカルに変わる さぁ 笑顔の魔法をかけよう 問題だらけの パワフルな世界に ちょっと憧れてた 止まった時間 動き始めたんだ キミに出逢ってから どうして生まれて生きてるのか? 難しい答えはいらないよ 笑おう 泣こう 素直でいい 簡単(シンプル)な気持ち いちばん大事 悲しい夜に流す涙 強さに変える さぁ 笑顔の魔法をかけるよ Full Version Rōmaji= ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni chotto akogareteta tomatta jikan ugokihajimetanda kimi ni deatte kara doushite umarete ikiteru no ka? muzukashii kotae wa iranai yo waraou nakou sunao de ii shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no mahou wo kakeru yo donna ni tsuyoi kimi datte kokoro ni fuan kakaeteru hitori janai yo watashi ga koko ni iru kimi to onaji you ni kyou mo ashita mo hyaku nen saki mo kodoku to tatakai tsuzuke nagara waraou nakou tsunagatteiyou shoujiki na kotoba tsutaetai kara ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba majikaru ni kawaru saa dokomademo waraou nakou sunao de ii shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida tsuyosa ni kawaru saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou kimi to watashi no egao no mahou |-| English= If I’m with you Love and dreams can turn magical C’mon, let’s cast the magic of smiles In a powerful world full of problems I yearned a bit for The halted time starts to move after I met you Why are we born and living? I don’t need a difficult answer We’ll laugh, we’ll cry, honest and nice Simple feelings are the most precious On those sad nights Turn overflowing tears into strength C’mon, let’s cast the magic of smiles No matter how strong you are You hold uneasiness in your heart You’re not alone I’m here You and I are like the same While continuing to fight with loneliness Today, tomorrow, or one-hundred years later We’ll laugh, we’ll cry, we’ll connect Because of frank words I want to tell you If I’m with you Love and dreams can turn magical C’mon, anywhere We’ll laugh, we’ll cry, honest and nice Simple feelings are the most precious On those sad nights Turn overflowing tears into strength C’mon, let’s cast the magic of smiles The magic of you and I |-| Kanji= 愛も夢もキミとならば マジカルに変わる さぁ 笑顔の魔法をかけよう 問題だらけの パワフルな世界に ちょっと憧れてた 止まった時間 動き始めたんだ キミに出逢ってから どうして生まれて生きてるのか? 難しい答えはいらないよ 笑おう 泣こう 素直でいい 簡単(シンプル)な気持ち いちばん大事 悲しい夜に流す涙 強さに変える さぁ 笑顔の魔法をかけるよ どんなに強いキミだって ココロに不安抱えてる 一人じゃないよ ワタシがここにいる キミと同じように 今日も明日も百年先も 孤独と戦い続けながら 笑おう 泣こう 繋がっていよう 正直な言葉 伝えたいから 愛も夢もキミとならば マジカルに変わる さぁ どこまでも 笑おう 泣こう 素直でいい 簡単(シンプル)な気持ち いちばん大事 悲しい夜に流す涙 強さに変わる さぁ 笑顔の魔法をかけよう キミトワタシノエガオノマホウヲ Trivia *From Episode 53 onward, the opening theme was slightly altered. **When the Lamia Scale delegates were featured, Sherry's face was altered. **During the sequence in which they are featured together, Lucy, Loke, and Aries all have altered appearances. Navigation Category:Opening Theme Category:Music